


Hana Yori Dango

by gardnerhill



Category: Miss Sherlock
Genre: None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: The cherry blossoms are nice too, I guess.
Relationships: Sherlock (Futaba Shelly)/Wato Tachibana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Collection: 2020





	Hana Yori Dango

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #25, **Food, Glorious Food:** Have food (or its absence) figure in some way today.
> 
> This work is a double 221b - 442 words, and ending in a "b" word at each 221 words.
> 
> My previous entry in this category on July 6, 2016: [Nourishment](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/16837045).

As Sherlock had expected, Hirosaki in late April was a madhouse of people, all here for the festival. Of course a hotel room for the two of them for the _hanami_ festival's first week was very expensive, but she'd expected no less from a last-minute trip to such a popular destination; at any rate, they had been very well-paid from their last job. And Wato had been so excited at the thought of coming here that she'd been happily prepared to sleep in a commuter's train cubicle if no hotel rooms were to be had.

The cherry blossoms were perfect right now. The thousands of trees planted along the paths of the park that surrounded Hirosaki Castle obligingly dropped their beautiful white or pink petals to make a carpet from a fairy tale for anyone to walk or boat upon. Many festival-goers simply sat on blankets under the enchanting trees and let the transitory glory of the spring flowers inspire them or bring serenity.

For a wounded heart like Wato's the _hanami_ was a balm like no others. For someone like Sherlock, who was indifferent to blooms and disliked crowds and noise, the festival had many other delights.

So while Wato exclaimed in delight over the pink sea their boat traversed, Sherlock munched a fresh Aomori apple and enjoyed the blossom festival's traditional pink-dyed _onigiri_ rice-balls.

As the pair of them walked the snowy white path of petals around the park, Wato almost weeping for its beauty, Sherlock made sure none of the sauce dripped off her _takoyaki_ to soil the ground.

When Wato lay on their blanket gazing up at the pink crown their tree wore, Sherlock attended to her _hanami bento_ and Sakura beer.

Bicycles were a good way for both of them to navigate the whole glorious corridor of cherry trees, and sweet _dango_ in pink, white and green threaded on a stick were an easy food to enjoy while pedaling.

At night they retired to their hotel room and lay in more discomfort than passion, unfortunately – Wato's feet aching from all the walking and Sherlock's stomach aching from all the festival treats.

Wato might tease her partner about preferring the food to the flowers here, but there was no anger nor misunderstanding between them now. And the pragmatic Sherlock was good for a sad poetical person like Wato. For as the doctor curled round her notebook writing verses and combing out the sorrow in her heart, Sherlock reached over now and then to pop a bit of fresh _sushi_ from her lunch-box into her lover's mouth, or hold out a _sakura mochi_ for Wato to take a bite.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Glossary:**  
>  _Bento_ : a box-lunch consisting of fish or meat, vegetables and rice. Special treats are provided for seasonal or festival lunch-boxes.  
>  _Dango_ : Sweet dumplings made with rice dough. _Hanami dango_ are colored pink, white and green to mimic the colors of the blossoms and leaves, and are threaded on a pick in threes.  
>  _Hanami_ : the tradition in Japan of viewing cherry blossoms in spring; also the name of the festivals in major cities around such viewings.  
>  _Hana yori dango_ : literally "dumplings over blossoms," a proverb teasing those who come to the festival for the food rather than the cherry blossoms.  
>  _Mochi:_ : Glutinous rice dough with a filling inside such as bean paste, sesame seeds or ice cream.  
>  _Onigiri_ : triangular rice-cakes, often seasoned and wrapped in seaweed, eaten as a snack.  
>  _Sushi:_ Vinegared rice served with fish and vegetables made into rolls or small bites with seaweed.  
>  _Takoyaki_ : Small round fritters made with octopus and doused in two kinds of sauce, eaten with a pick.


End file.
